Une année à Poudlard
by samdiggory
Summary: C’est l’histoire d’une jeune fille Sam qui participe à une échange scolaire et qui va à Poudlard. Et sa famille d’accueil est les Diggory…


Titre : Une année à Pourdlard.

Auteur : Sam.Diggory.

C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille (Sam) qui participe à une échange scolaire et qui va à Poudlard. Et sa famille d'accueil est les Diggory…

I-/ Mon arrivé

Bonjour !

Mon nom est Sam Adams. Je vais vous raconter mon année à Poudlard ; ma 7éme année. En fait, je ne suis pas à Poudlard mais à Gyspies. J'ai 17ans, je mesure 1.68m, je suis rousse avec des yeux verts, dorés et avec une pointe de marron. Je vis aux Etats-Unis à San Francisco et Gyspies se trouve dans le Montana prés de Glagew, au bord du Missouri.

L'école se trouve entourée de montagnes. La porte est en fait un arc de triomphe qui donne sur la cours intérieure qui est une pelouse avec une fontaine et des arbres. Et les bâtiments entoure cette cours. Les dortoirs se trouvent au fond, en face de l'entrée.

Mais si je suis à Gyspies, pourquoi je passe ma dernière année à Poudlard, telle est la question qui doit vous démanger. En fait Dumby et Stripes (notre dirlot) ont décidé de faire un échange scolaire. Un élève au hasard partira à Poudlard et un élève de là bas viendra chez nous.

Il est 17h et ce soir, un élève de chez nous partira pour l'Angleterre. Je suis dans ma chambre que je partage avec Lyndsay ma meilleure amie et nous nous préparons. Nous sommes toutes les deux candidates pour cet échange.

Lyndsay est une fille magnifique. Du haut de son 1.53, elle dégage une beauté naturelle et surprenante. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau sont coupé en un carré parfait arrivant en dessous des épaules. C'est ma petite fashion victime ( elle apporte cinq malles pour une année scolaire sachant qu'elle rentre chez elle entre temps !). On a l'impression de ne jamais la voir habillée de la même façon.

Bon, nos affaires sont prêtes, maintenant il faut nous habiller pour impressionner les beaux mâles de Poudlard, commenta ma meilleure amie.

Après 1h37 (La précision est quelque chose dont elle ne se lasse jamais), nous fîmes prêtes.

Lyn', tu es magnifique !

Ses cheveux étaient encore plus raide que la normal. Elle portait une robe bleue pâle en soie avec un décolleté et des bretelles fines blanches. Elle avait mis ses chaussures blanches ouvertes à talons. Elles avait une bagues en or blanc à son annuaire gauche et une en argent avec un diamant incrusté à son majeur droit. Elle portait aussi deux bracelets au poignet gauche et deux colliers : tous deux en argent dont un avec un cœur et l'autre avec une croit. Ses yeux bleu étaient soulignés par du mascara et du crayon noir. Une touche de gloss rose pâle achevaient le spectacle.

Et toi à te voir, on a l'impression que du sang vèlane coule dans tes veines !

J'avais laissé mes long cheveux onduler comme ils le font naturellement. Il était en demi queue. Je portais un débardeur blanc col en V avec une mini jupe en jean, mes bas résille et mes converses noires. J'avais ressortit mes créoles en or blanc. Pour accentuer mes yeux, je me mis du fard à paupière doré avec du mascara et du crayon noir et une touche de rouge à lèvre pourpre.

Ma lyn', je crois que nous sommes prêtes. Je ne compte pas de faire de longs adieux car je n'aime pas cela. Et de toute manière, se ne sont pas des adieux, juste des au revoirs. Promet moi juste de m'écrire si l'une d'entre nous part.

Promis ma puce. Et si aucune d'entre nous part, pour te consoler je te présenterai mon coisin !

Umm j'ai hâte ! Et si tu ne pars pas…

Je te donnerai son numéro pour qu'il te console de ne pas être partit.

C'est sur ces éclats de rire que nous partîmes attendre le verdict pour notre dernière année.

Une fois arrivées, Stripes se leva et commença son discours.

Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui l'élu(e) sera choisit. La personne sera désignée par ce hibou. Il ira se poser sur l'épaule de l'élève qui participera à cet échange. J'attend de cette personne toute l'éducation qu'il faut. C'est l'honneur de cette école qui est en jeu. Bien, c'est sur ces mots que je laisse Metsys faire son choix.

Un silence de plomb s'installa et le hibou partit. Il avait une couleur particulière : on avait l'impression qu'il était doré ! Il volait dans la salle pendant quelque minutes et il plongea. Mais… Mais c'est vers notre table ! Et là ; je le vis se poser sur mon épaule.

C'était moi, moi qui allais partir !

Lyndsay commença à sauter dans tous les sens et à me serrer dans ses bras. Tout le monde me félicita.

Mademoiselle Samantha Adams est l'élève qui partira un an en Angleterre. Félicitation. Venez vous placer au milieu de ce cercle et donnez ce rouleau de parchemin au professeur Dumbledore. Bonne année à Poudlard !

Sur ces mots, je me leva et alla vers la table des professeurs. Une fois que j'eus pris le rouleau, je me mis au centre du cercle. Je n'eu le temps de rien car je me sentis aspirée. Un peu comme avec un portoloin. Quand je ressentit le sol, je me retrouvais en face d'élèves totalement différents.

Devant moi, il y avait quatre grandes tables. Chaque table avait des élèves portant des couleurs différentes. Grâce à la lecture de nombreux livres sur Poudlard, je pu comprendre leurs significations. Les rouges et ors étaient les Gryffondors connut pour leur courage. Les verts et argents sont les représentants de la maison Serpentard ayant pour qualité la ruse. Puis il y a les Poufsouffles : les jaunes et noirs. La loyauté les définie. Chaque élèves étaient en uniformes. Cela me change car chez notre seul uniformes est un badge correspondant à notre année ! Des centaines de bougies flottaient au dessus des tables. Enfin, il y avait un plafond magique représentant un doux ciel d'été. Je me retourna lentement et je me retrouva face à un homme âgé ayant une longue barbe blanche et un sourire bien veillant.

Monsieur le Directeur ?

Oui.

Monsieur Stripes m'a demandé de vous donnez ceci.

Il prit le rouleau de parchemin et le lut. Puis il annonca :

Chers élèves, je vous présente Mademoiselle Adams. Elle rentrera en 7éme année.

Tout le monde applaudit.

Et le moment que tout le monde attend : la famille qui l'accueillera cet été. Alors miss, les élèves voulant recevoir chez eux le correspondant ont mis leur nom dans cette coupe et c'est à vous de tirer le nom de votre future famille. C'est une coupe magique donc la famille qui vous accueillera sera choisit selon vos affinités.

Je partit vers cette coupe. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, je choisit un papier et regarda Dumbledore.

Lisez le nom.

Cédric Diggory.

Et là se leva un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs avec une carrure impressionnante sûrement du au Quidditch.

Voilà c'est mon premier chapitre. J'ai eu pour idée de faire un site avec des photos de chaque personnages pour que vous vous les représentiez bien. http/samdiggory. bientôt j'espère.

Laissez moi vos avis.

Binoux tout le monde les gens.


End file.
